Dumb Blondes? Not Here
by Chameleon52
Summary: "Riza Hawkeye, Winry Rockbell, and Olivier Armstrong. All intelligent females. Would you care to call any of them a dumb blonde to their face or do you value your life? Yeah that's what we thought." Royai with some slight humor. Enjoy! :D
1. Prologue

A/N: All right. So I thought it was about time I tried some Royai so here it is. Also I know it's been forever since I posted something so here you go! I'll have some of the other pairings too like EdWin and other pairings found around here that make sense depending on the characters. This is mainly Royai however considering so far my stories have been EdWin. Also just want to thank my reviews from my other stories for such positive feedback, advice, and not flaming. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I stole the rights to FMA everyone! No not really it was a failed attempt thanks to my friend because she forgot to bring the toaster. XD

* * *

The Fullmetal Alchemist walked through the halls of Central Headquarters on his way to Colonel Mustang's office. But this time was different. He wasn't dressed in his usual red-cloaked glory. Instead he was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and his usual leather pants and shoes (A/N: Think end of FMA: BH). He was also leading his brother and Winry. Al was normal but Winry was not. Especially considering her hair was down naturally and she was wearing a short sleeved, white, button-up shirt, black pencil skirt, a silver watch, and black heels. She carried a black bag full of tools and other random items she usually didn't have.

Some of the people passed paused to look at them for multiple reasons. 1. Ed wasn't wearing his cloak, black jacket, or black shirt. 2. Winry was with him. 3. Both people were dressed for a meeting almost. Of course some people had never seen them and were looking at the 7-foot suit of armor but who cares right? The point is something was weird and Ed wanted to find out what.

Mustang had called their hotel room that morning and told Ed to come down and bring Winry with him. He also wanted them to make sure to dress nicely. Naturally it was assumed something was up.

As they arrived Ed knocked on the door and waited for Roy to open it. When he did they entered without saying a word. The second the door shut Ed started complaining.

"Alright what the hell are we here for Mustang?" He demanded. Roy smirked. "Really that bad Fullmetal?" Ed just glared and Mustang sighed. "One of the higher ups is coming in and he wanted to meet the Fullmetal Alchemist and the mechanic that was the one to let him achieve such a title." Roy practically quoted. "You couldn't have said that on the phone?" Winry asked. "I was sort of pressed for time at the moment." He said. Just then Riza burst into the room.

"Sir, please hurry." She said as she grabbed the stack of paperwork he'd finished. He only had a little left to do. She left to file it and Winry, Ed, and Al barely noticed that she was wearing the military issued skirt and not pants. "Someone wants to make a good impression." Ed muttered. "That's right Fullmetal we do. So be good." Roy said while doing his work for once.

"Why should I?" He asked. Roy looked at him over the file in his hands. "Good impression on higher-ups means you have friends in high places. That can benefit both of us Edward." Edward was about to comment on how Roy only wanted a promotion when he remembered what Havoc had told him in the car. '_If that were all he was about, we wouldn't follow him._' Ed sighed. "I'm still missing how it benefits me."

Roy rolled his eyes not believing someone as smart as Ed wasn't getting this. "If they like you they might be able to do favors for you and help you get things you need for you and your brother that Major's don't have access to." He explained. Ed thought it over and nodded. "So he's gonna come in and ask questions and do other business like stuff?" Ed asked. Roy nodded. "Pretty much." He laughed. "Boring huh?"

"When has anything involving you and Ed boring?" Winry asked. "I'll consider that a compliment ." Roy said returning to his work. "Anything we need to do before he arrives Colonel?" Al asked always the nice and calm one. "I don't think so…Oh! Take Fullmetal's desk and put it beside mine." Mustang instructed.

"I have a desk?" Ed said totally amazed. "Neat!" He went over to where Roy had pointed and started examining the desk. "You never noticed how there was always an empty desk in here?" Roy asked looking at him slightly amazed. "You're one of my subordinates so naturally you have a desk in my office. Your just never here to use it." Ed brought it over to sit next to Roy's desk and clapped his hands. They all watched as he transmuted the image of the Elric Crest onto his desk.

"Seriously?" Winry asked. Ed looked at her. "What? You look at this symbol and you think 'Fullmetal'. It's what represents me. Don't judge." He defended himself. "Ed if I judge you on your height I will judge you on this."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE RIDES ANTS LIKE DINOSAURS?" Winry sighed. "I didn't say that. Jeez."

"Yes and please refrain from doing that when he gets here." Roy said stacking up his paperwork he'd finished. "Who is this he anyway?" Winry asked pulling up two chairs behind Ed's desk. Her and Ed sat down as Roy thought what the men's name was for a moment.

"Brigadier General Liam Richardson." Winry and Al looked at each other and then turned to Ed who held up his hands. "Don't look at me. I've never heard of him." The Risembool trio turned to fix their gaze on Ed's commander. "I don't know every officer in Central kids."

"I'd hardly call them kids sir." Riza remarked, entering the room again. "Anyway General Richardson will be here momentarily. Alphonse you can step outside if you'd like. Edward and Winry sit behind Ed's desk like you're doing and Colonel try to be professional for once." Roy's jaw dropped as he stared at his Lieutenant. Ed and Winry snickered as al left the room.

"That was a little harsh Hawkeye." Riza shrugged. "This is important sir." She reminded him. He sat down and mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah Ed you be good too." Winry turned to her blonde friend. Ed looked at her amazed. "Me?" Winry glared at him. "The same me that almost caused a car crash on the way down here? Yes you Edward." Ed joined Roy in mumbling incoherent things under his breath. Winry and Riza just sighed. Where would these two be without them? Probably dead. Actually since Ed was wearing Winry's automail and Riza saved Roy's life more times than she could count so that was very accurate.

Before they could go any further the door swung open and a tall, official man stood in and stood before them. He was in the traditional Amestris military uniform and the badges on his shoulders announced him to be a Brigadier General.

Brigadier General Liam Richardson.

Roy, Riza, and Ed all stood at attention and saluted. Winry stood as well and bowed her head since she wasn't in the military.

"At ease." He had a low gruff voice. Everyone dropped their arms and stood straight. "Colonel Mustang." He acknowledged. If possible Roy stood a little straighter. "I assume you did as ordered." Richardson said. Roy nodded. "Yes sir. As requested I have brought in the Fullmetal alchemist and his automail engineer." Roy gestured in Ed and Winry's direction. Richardson turned to them. And offered Edward his large, beefy hand to shake.

"Ah the Fullmetal Alchemist. It's a pleasure to meet the youngest state alchemist in history." Ed forced a smile. "Thank you Brigadier General. It's an honor to meet you as well." Richardson nodded clearly not knowing Ed didn't mean a word he was saying. He was honestly bored out of his mind. Plus he wanted his cloak back.

Richardson glanced at Winry and practically sneered at her. "And this is…your girlfriend?" He asked. Ed shook his head, his ponytail flying around behind his head. "This is my automail mechanic Winry Rockbell." Winry nodded and bowed her head slightly again. "Yes. Nice to meet you." She said. But Richardson ignored her.

"The famed Fullmetal Alchemist's mechanic is a girl. I expected better." He mumbled even though everyone heard him. Winry hung her head and Ed glared at the General not caring about his image any more. Quickly though he placed a big grin on his face.

"Yeah Winry here's the best there is. No question." The General looked at him like he was mental before continuing. "Yes, well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all your commanders right hand man is a woman as well." He glanced at Roy who had a puzzled look on his face. "Anyway the higher ups just thought someone should check up on two of our best alchemists and none of us had met Fullmetal's mechanic. Needless to say we were all curious about him, er, _her_." He glared at Winry. "Well I'll be going then. Keep up the good work you two." Richardson nodded at Ed and Roy before turning to leave.

Once the door was shut Ed turned to Roy.

"Okay." He began. "What the fuck was that about?" He asked. Roy looked at him. "What do you mean?" Edward looked at him like he was stupid. "Did you not here that bastard? Acting like Winry and Hawkeye weren't as good because they're girls. Because I'm pretty sure we can all agree Hawkeye is much better than Mustang." Winry nodded and Roy shrugged.

"Well I guess it can't be helped and, HEY WAIT A SECOND! What's that supposed to mean?" Roy demanded. Ed laughed. "Slow much wet match?" Roy ground his teeth together. "Not at all short stack." Ed glared at him. "DON'T. CALL. ME. LITTLE!" Just then Winry whacked him in the head with her wrench. "OWWWWWWWW!" He turned to her. "Winry!"

She shrugged. "You had it coming." Ed scoffed. "And that bastard thought you were my girlfriend." Winry hit him again. "What is THAT supposed to mean!" Ed took in a breath to begin one of his and Winry's world famous screaming matches when he was cut off.

"Oh we all know you two want to date now go get a room somewhere." Roy said. Ed and Winry gaped at him. Riza even turned her head towards him. "Colonel,"

"Hawkeye, c'mon." He said giving her a knowing look. "Are you going to say you disagree?" Riza looked from her commander to the two teens in front of her.

"No." She said plainly. Ed and Winry's jaws hit the floor in astonishment.

Ed recovered first. "C'mon Win. Let's leave now." She nodded and Ed dropped a file on Roy's desk before leading her out. Right before the door shut Roy called out- "Use protection!" The only response he got was the door slamming. He turned back to his lieutenant only to find her glaring out the window. He stood to see what she was looking at.

Brigadier General Richardson.

"I don't like him." She said, almost talking to herself it seemed. "He doesn't seem right to me." Roy took his gaze from the General to Hawkeye. "How so?" she shook her head while keeping her glare on Liam. "I'm not sure. But I don't trust him." Roy nodded. He didn't know really what Riza meant but if there was one thing in this world he trusted it was her instincts. Roy stuck his hands in his pockets and turned back to his desk.

"At least Fullmetal and Winry are gone." He said. "Those two together are one hell of a combination. It's practically scary." Riza turned back to him and leaned against the wall. "And…?" She inquired knowing there was more. Roy scoffed. "C'mon Lieutenant. You know those kids belong together as much as I do." Riza stood straight at that.

"You know sir those two aren't the only ones people think that about." Roy had picked up the file Ed had left but had his eyes closed. "Oh?" He asked. "And who else do people say things like that about?" She sighed. "Us." Roy dropped the file in his hands. His gaze snapped up to meet hers, his cool demeanor falling.

"Who says that?" He asked. Riza was surprised he hadn't noticed. Although that may have been because while she was checking in on the men and finding out what they were up to Roy was usually taking his desk nap.

"You mean besides all of HQ? Mainly Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Edward, Winry, Al," Roy jumped out of his seat. "What? All of them?" He demanded. "You didn't let me finish." Riza responded. Roy's jaw hit the floor. "There's also Rebecca, Olivier," Roy interrupted her again. "Armstrong's scary-ass sister in Briggs? Are you kidding me?" Riza shook her head. "The Northern Wall of Briggs thinks you want to get into my pants so I'll endorse your mini skirt army." Roy's eyes grew to the size of saucers and his jaw was on the floor. "And you know that how?"

"Because she came up to me and said 'Don't let your cocky bastard of a commander get in your pants so you'll endorse his stupid porno army'." Roy was amazed. "She does know I'd never do that right?" Riza nodded. "I told her 'Trust me if he tried I'd have his head on a stick and his manhood on my mantle place." Roy paled and fell back into his chair, knowing that she totally would.

"Anyone else?" He asked slightly frustrated. Riza thought. "Grumman." Roy's eyes shot open again. "Why would he say that? He's always telling me to marry his granddaughter." Riza looked at his shocked. "Really?" Roy nodded. Riza's eyes got wide for a moment before she got mad. "I'll kill him." She said. "I really will."

"Umm, why?" Roy was lost by now. Riza looked at him. "He didn't tell you who his granddaughter is did he?" Roy shook his head. "She sounds nice…and scary." Riza glared at him. "Gee thanks." Roy looked at her. "What did I do?" She sighed. "Grumman's my grandfather." Roy just looked at her for a while. Then it seemed to sink in.

"Wait a minute! Grumman wants us to get married?" Riza nodded. "He wants great-grandchildren before he dies."

"And he wants them to be mine?" Roy practically screamed. "That's what I said." Riza told him. "What is wrong with hi- hey wait what does that mean?" Riza shrugged. "No offense sir, but I don't want kids, especially not yours." Roy mumbled something along the lines of "Some offense taken thank you." But Riza ignored it.

"So why tell me all of this?" Roy asked. Riza shrugged. "I thought you knew and considering it's about you I figured I should inform you. Besides as your subordinate it's my job to report things to you." Roy nodded. "Well I think I'll go find havoc and the others and talk to them." Which was something completely normal for people. Or it would have been if Roy hadn't slipped his ignition gloves on before going out the door.

Riza remained in the office and tidied up. After a few moments she had the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. She glanced around the room knowing full and well she was alone. She dismissed it and went back to the task at hand.

But the feeling didn't go away and she was finding it hard to concentrate. Riza went around the room looking and not finding anything. She stopped and looked out the window only to see General Richardson glaring at the building. More specifically Roy's office, and right at her.

Riza moved away from the window knowing Richardson would be back but not knowing why.

* * *

A/N: Alright there was my take on Royai with some humor. Hopefully it worked and you all enjoyed. Anyway school's almost out so I'll be able to update faster so anyone following my other stories should know I'll try to update all my fics at least once a week.

Roy: Oh so you'll finally clear my name?  
Chameleon52: Who said you were innocent? Not me and I'm the author. Plus I will not spoil M.T.C.T.L. for my readers.

Riza: At least we're in character…

Roy: In character? I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!

Riza and Chameleon52: That's arguable.

Roy: -Sits in emo corner-

Chameleon52: Anyway let me know what you thought, leave a prediction, helpful advice, or another form of feedback I didn't list. Please leave the flames to Colonel Horsey over there. I don't see why people flame. Don't like don't read. It's that simply. –shrug- Oh well Cya! -Jumps onto rainbow with the Nyan Cat and disappears-

~Chameleon52


	2. Problems

A/N: Okay thanks to the plot bunnies here's chapter 2! First thanks to FullMetal-Flames for reviewing. I'm glad it sounded interesting and you wanted to read it. Also FMAlcheholic. Thanks bro I'm glad you like it (Yes it was a nice touch. XD). And to overcome reality. Good to hear it was funny and thanks for reviewing!

Edit: Hey guys I'm just as confused as you are about why it uploaded Chapter One again but I fixed it. Sorry about that I have no idea what happened! -_-"

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I own General Richardson but you all can have him. He's a douche. Just saying.

_Riza moved away from the window knowing Richardson would be back but not knowing why._

-5 Months Later-

"You've been _what?_" Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, and Hawkeye screeched. Roy sighed. "Don't make me say it again please." He looked tired.

"But sir," Havoc began. "That doesn't make sense. You've been transferred?" Roy nodded. "Back to the East." He told his men.

"Well that's not so bad. It's a minor set back but when we get there," Fuery began but Roy cut him off. "You all aren't coming." Everyone's eyes got wide as the stared at their commander.

"_WHAT?_" They all screamed again. Roy sighed and stood. He stared out the window sending the message he was as upset as they were.

"But Chief how?" Breda asked. Everyone nodded. "You need us. We're a team." Falman added. Roy put a hand to his temple. This was giving him a headache.

"It's not as weird as it seems. I was transferred and you all weren't." He replied simply. They all stared at Roy's back not believing it.

"None of us?" Fuery asked.

"None of you." Roy confirmed.

"Even Hawkeye?" Breda asked.

Roy hesitated. "Even Hawkeye." Everyone's jaw fell. They had thought for sure Hawkeye would at least go with him. Those two were a team no matter what. They were lost without each other. Especially Roy.

"Are they stupid?" Havoc demanded. "You'll be dead by the end of the month!" Roy turned at that. "Hey I resent that! I'm the Flame Alchemist after all!" He shouted. Havoc turned to Riza.

"How many times did he almost burn down the office?" He asked.

"84." She replied.

"How many times did you put it out?" Havoc asked.

"84." Riza said again.

"How many times has he almost died?" Havoc asked. Roy glared at him.

"53." She answered promptly.

"How many times did you save his ass?" He asked even though everyone knew the answer.

"53."

Havoc turned back to Roy. "What else can I say Chief?" Roy continued to glare at him. Havoc held his hands up. "I'm just saying. We don't want anything to happen to you." He told Mustang. Roy pulled his hand out of his pocket and snapped. A large burst of flames went right over Havoc hair and blew up the fly that had been flying around the room.

Havoc turned back to him. "Point taken but that fly wasn't trying to kill you." He told Roy. Roy was ready to blow Havoc's head off when Hawkeye stepped up.

"Alright both of you grow up." She said before turning to Mustang. "So if you won't be here who's our knew commander?" Roy shrugged. "Don't know yet. You're still stuck with me for another week." Riza nodded. "I assume you'll inform us when you know who's taking over in your place." She said.

"Of course." Roy said. He looked over her head to the wall clock. "Anyway it's time for lunch. You're dismissed." Everyone nodded and began cleaning up their stations for lunch break. Hawkeye was the last to leave and before she could get out the door Roy called out to her.

"Lieutenant." She turned back at the sound of his voice. "Yes, sir?" She had no idea what he wanted. "Come back in here for a moment. There's something I should tell you." He said. She furrowed her brow but re-entered the room and closed the door. She walked up and stood in front of his desk. He set his papers down to look at her.

"Lieutenant, I lied to you." He said flatly. Riza stared at him. He had lied? About what? He fidgeted slightly at the look she gave him. "I do know who will be here in my place and I thought I would…warn you." Now she was really confused. If anyone knew Riza could handle herself it was Roy. So why would Roy need to warn her?

"Okay." She said. "Are you going to tell me who it is and why I need to be warned Colonel?" Roy looked her in the eye. "You're really not going to like it. I did try to get someone else when I found out I was definitely leaving and I had to leave you." Riza understood all that. They all knew he had tried.

"Sir, please just tell me if you plan to." She said, getting tired of him delaying telling her. Roy exhaled heavily. "It's Liam Richardson." He said. Riza straightened at the sound of his name.

"I said I should warn you because I know you didn't particularly like him." Roy explained.

"Sir permission to speak freely?" Riza asked. Roy nodded. "That is one hell of an understatement." Roy stared at her. That definitely wasn't the reply he'd expected. Then again he never did know what to expect around his esteemed lieutenant. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"With all due respect I looked into General Richardson's file and found that he is an awful person." Riza stated, official as ever. Roy signaled to her to continue. "He has no respect for his fellow officers and was charged with physically abusing one of them. Being a higher up officer he got out of it." She informed the Colonel. Roy leaned forward and rested his chin in his hands.

"You looked through the file of a Superior Officer, Lieutenant?" He smirked at her. "You can be court marshaled for that you know?" Riza nodded formally. "Of course I do Colonel, but I knew there was something wrong about that guy and I was going to need to know to protect you. Also like the men said; you're dead without me." Roy lowered his head.

"Only if it rains…" He mumbled. Riza had to fight the urge to laugh. Roy really could be a child sometimes. He did pull himself together and turned his attention back to Hawkeye.

"Thank you for informing me. Be sure to watch him while he's here. I'll only be gone for a few months. Six at the most but I should be back after only four. I trust you to hold this place together and to continue to follow me when I return." He stated. Riza saluted.

"Of course sir. Even to hell." Was her automatic response. Roy nodded. "Glad to know I can always rely on you Hawkeye. Now go on your lunch break." Riza nodded and collected some things before turning to leave. She stopped in the doorway though and turned back to her commander.

"Colonel?" He looked up at her. "Do you have any…bad feelings? About this?" He thought about her question for a moment before responding. "I'm worried what might happen without you beside me. You've been there and I've been able to rely on you for years so that's got me concerned but I wouldn't say I have bad feelings about this." He told her. Riza nodded and looked at the floor. Roy stood up and walked up to her. He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"You've got a bad feeling about the General don't you?" He asked. Riza looked the Colonel. "It's not that." She said. "I don't trust him and I don't particularly like how he treats his fellow officers." She stated.

"Female officers." Roy said. Riza looked at him confused. "He's never been, rude to a male officer. Only females." He explained. Riza stood straighter and pushed Roy's hand away. If there was one thing she hated it was sexism. After all she had worked hard to become a great sniper to watch Roy's back. And harder to make him get to where he was. She didn't see what men did to be so great. Granted women didn't really either but they fought for rights. Men had everything handed to them.

"I know that." She stated. "And I find it sick." Roy put his hand back on her shoulder. "I agree with you." His hand slide down to her back. Specifically where the burn scar was that he had made. "I don't know how he can live with himself knowing he's done something like that to someone." Riza bit her lip knowing he was thinking about her father and the array on her back. The array she asked him to burn off.

"Riza." The use of her first name surprised Riza and she looked up at Roy again. He met her gaze and held it steadily. "I know you can take care of yourself but please, if something happens don't be tough about it. Tell Havoc, Breda, Falman, or Fuery. Call me if you need to. Hell call Edward or Winry. Bring Rebecca down here, I don't care just stay safe." He squeezed her shoulder. "Don't do anything that could get you hurt."

"Colonel, I meant it when I said I can-." But Roy cut her off. "Consider that an order Lieutenant. If something happens to you I need someone to know when, where, who, why, and how so when I get back I can flame the son of a bitch." He stated.

Riza couldn't help but smile at that. Of course she knew Roy was completely serious but she should've known he wanted know what happened so he could get revenge. No one messes with Roy Mustang's team or the people he cares about without paying for it. Another way him and Edward were alike.

"Yes, Sir. I will inform someone if anything of that nature happens to me." She told him. And she meant it. Even if she didn't want to it was an order. Riza always obeyed orders from her commander.

Roy seemed to visibly relax as she agreed. "Thank you Lieutenant. Now is there anything else?" He asked. Riza thought momentarily. "If you do anything stupid, I'll shoot you." She said seriously. Roy couldn't help it-he laughed. He knew she wouldn't really shoot him unless he went totally insane and forgot all his goals and principles but she was still a force to be reckoned with.

Riza was glaring at him for laughing but he just smiled at her. "In that case," Before Riza knew what he was doing she was wrapped up in his arms as he hugged her.

She was about to protest when something stopped her. Riza wasn't sure what but she found herself hugging him back. He pulled her close and she did the same. Roy knew he wouldn't be back for a few months and when he did they had to be professional like always so he'd take this one moment if it were all he'd get. And he was happy with it.

"Go to lunch." He whispered in her ear before releasing her. They met each other's eyes before turning away from each other. Riza walked down to the cafeteria and Roy reentered his office.

-Later That Day-

Riza went our to file the paperwork and get the next load for the men. Roy had called them all into his office while she was out.

"What's up Chief?" Havoc asked wasting no time. "Yeah Boss, you waited until Hawkeye left. What's going on?" Breda pointed out. Roy looked up at his team. He let his gaze meet each of them in turn before speaking.

"I'm going to trust you all with something." Roy stood up. "No matter what, unless I say otherwise, you cannot tell Lieutenant Hawkeye about this." They all seemed surprised at that. Since when did Mustang and Hawkeye keep things from each other?

Roy came around and stood in front of his desk. "Earlier today I lied to you about something." They all seemed even more surprised, if possible. "I know who will be taking over for me while I'm gone but I didn't tell you because I need to tell Hawkeye first. I apologize." Roy informed them.

"Who is it Colonel?" Fuery asked.

"Brigadier General Richardson." Roy stated. The men all gave him question mark looks. "Surely you all know who that is." Falman spoke up there. "Yes of course sir, we just don't see why that would be so important to Lieutenant Hawkeye." Roy sighed.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye doesn't trust him. If you look into his files you'll find out he has a long history of mistreating fellow officers." They all nodded as that sunk in. Roy continued. "Or should I say mistreating _female_ officers. Our Lieutenant has a bad feeling about him. As you are all well aware, Hawkeye is rarely wrong."

His men looked at each other and nodded. Riza was smart, and the day she was wrong would be the day they all died.

"Oh. I remember now. Isn't General Richardson the one who came to see Ed and Winry about 5 months ago?" Fuery asked. Roy nodded. "That's correct Fuery. Hawkeye met him then and got a bad feeling, which is why when I found out he'd be my replacement I decided to inform her first and without you all here."

"I have ordered Hawkeye to tell one of you if anything happens." Roy continued. "I told her to go to one of you, Rebecca, Fullmetal and Winry, or to call me personally."

"Hold up there a second boss." Breda jumped in. "You told her to go to Fullmetal? Why?" Roy sighed. "I meant she should go to Edward to contact Winry. You do know they're friends right?" They all shook their heads and looked a little surprised at the thought of Winry and Riza just hanging out and being girls.

Roy shrugged it off. "Anyway we know Hawkeye will obey orders but we also know she prefers to take care of herself so she might not say anything until it's to late. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked.

"You mean she'll plan to tell us but wait around until later so she can try to handle it herself first but it doesn't work out that way." Fuery supplied. Roy nodded. "Correct again Master Sergeant. So here's what I want you all to do," His men all stood up straight as Roy explained their mission.

"I want you to keep a close eye on her over the next few months. Don't watch her like a hawk. Considering she's the Hawk's Eye she'd find out so just observe her. We've been working with her for years so I assume you'll be able to notice any differences in her behavior. If you do, report them back to me immediately. Understood?" He explained.

They all nodded and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Roy smiled. "Good. Do any of you have any questions?" He felt he needed to make sure everything was in check.

"I do sir." Fuery spoke up again. "Do you know when or if you'll be coming back?" Roy thought momentarily. He thought he'd told them. Maybe he'd just told Riza. "I'll be back in 3-4 months. This is only temporary." He informed them. They all smiled. Roy would be leaving nut at least it wasn't permanent. The only real problem was Richardson and only if he tried to pick a fight with the Lieutenant.

"Alright, now I have to go to a meeting and then I have to start clearing my things out of the office so if everything's clear I'd better go." Roy said. His men nodded so he turned and left the room.

A minute or two after the door shut Havoc turned to the rest of the men. "Bet you all he's hospitalized by the end of the first month."

"More than we can say about you." Breda told the others. "I heard that!" Havoc shouted.

"C'mon guys. I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides we weren't assigned to worry about the Colonel. We were assigned to worry about the Lieutenant." Fuery reminded them. Havoc waved his hand. "That's not for another week. Plus who said we were worried about him?"

"Don't act so tough Havoc." Falman told him. "We all know we wouldn't be laughing if something happened to Mustang. Especially if he got killed." They all got quiet at that. Falman was right. Sure they'd joke but if something did happen…people would die. Simple as that. Roy's men stayed together no matter what. They put their faith and lives in his hands and he never let them down so neither would they.

"Yeah…" Havoc said breaking the silence. "Although I don't see what Mustang's so worried about. I mean if anyone can hold their own against someone it's Hawkeye." He pointed out. The men nodded. "Actually," Falman began. "If you think about it, it makes sense." Everyone turned to him. "You'll have to elaborate there Falman. Not all of us are as smart as you."

"Simple, has Lieutenant Hawkeye ever gone against an order or talked back to a superior besides the Colonel?" He asked. They all thought before shaking their heads. "Never." Fuery said. Breda scoffed. "No wonder people call her the perfect soldier."

"So that's why Roy's worried. He thinks that no matter what Hawkeye would never go against a superior." Havoc stated. Falman nodded. "Correct. See you all can be smart." They all ignored Falman's comment though.

"You know it makes you wonder though." Fuery said. "Makes you wonder what Master Sergeant?" Havoc asked him. "I was just thinking; Hawkeye would never do anything against a superior except in the case of Colonel Mustang. Why?" It was a good question but unfortunately the best questions are usually the ones without answers.

"Maybe they've known each other longer than we thought." Havoc said. As far as they knew Roy and Riza met in Ishval. Maybe there was more to their story.

Whatever it was they would just have to wait and see.

A/N: Well there's Chapter 2! Honestly I wrote this chapter pretty fast but kinda got stumped at the end. I don't really like it; I think I could've done better but there were some good points in there.

Roy: Good points? What like that I'm incompetent?

Chameleon52: They said that in the beginning.

Riza: But then there was Havoc's comment at the end.

Chameleon52: Quiet Riza. Besides I love Havoc. He's hilarious. Especially when he's drunk.

Roy: How much time do you spend on Fanfiction?

Chameleon52: Probably too much but hey! It's my drug of choice! :D

Riza: Okay then…Hey are they ever gonna figure out what else happened before Ishval?

Chameleon52: I don't know. Plus I'm not giving spoilers.

Roy: So you're not gonna tell us if Riza dies?

Chameleon52: That's probably not gonna happen considering I'm completely against character death. Unless it's someone like Tucker the Fucker, Hohenhiem, or Rose.

Riza: Probably?

Chameleon52: Well that's all for us! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! I love reading your feedback and predictions! Oh and here's how everything's doing:

M.T.C.T.L. Chapter 7- 70% Complete

Dumb Blondes Chapter 3- 20% Complete

FMA T Or D Chapter 7- 30% Complete

Gallagher Fic- 35% Complete

Chameleon52: That's all for now everyone!

~Chameleon52


	3. Changes

A/N: Here's chapter 3! I'm hope you all are enjoying this so far. Thanks to my reviewers for telling me what they thought.

PokemonFreak90 and Joseph- I know! Thanks for telling me or I wouldn't have realized. I have no idea why it did that but I hope you enjoyed the chapter when I fixed it!

Transparent Marshmallows- Okay! I'm glad. Yeah you really can't I guess. XD That's what I'm hoping for. And they'll have a few months to figure it out.

Otakueden- Thanks! Both are my goal so I'm glad to hear I'm doing it properly.

Well thank you all for reading and reviewing so here's Chapter 3!

* * *

Dumb Blondes Chapter 3

Changes

"You know this isn't necessary." Roy said as he waited for the train to pull up in front of them. His men had all decided to come with him to the station. "I will be back you know?" They nodded. "Of course we know that chief." Havoc said. "But what kind of friends would we be if we didn't come?" Roy smiled. "Point taken. At least Fullmetal's not here."

"About that…" Riza began. Roy looked at her. "Yes, Hawkeye?" She looked around quick before turning back to him. "Winry called and said she was making him-." Riza was cut off by another voice from behind them. "Hey Colonel."

They all turned to see Ed and Alphonse standing behind them. Ed was leaning on the wall, playing with his pocket watch. Al stood by him, as always and there was a suitcase on the ground beside them. Ed looked up at them. "We heard you were leaving too." He closed the watch and put it back in the pocket of his leather pants. Roy looked at them. "Leaving too? Don't tell me we're on the same train." Ed shrugged. "Blame Winry. When she found out you were leaving she made us come down to say good-bye." He told them.

"He's leaving out his reaction when he found out." Al said. Ed turned to his brother. "Al! Shut-up!" Al held up his hands. "Brother, relax. I didn't tell them." Havoc laughed. "No but you should." The other men laughed. Ed glared at them. Roy decided to break up the tension. "How did Winry find out?" Ed stopped glaring at them others to look at the Colonel. "Hawkeye and Winry were talking and I guess she told Winry. So Winry flipped out and yelled at us to come down here." Roy looked at Riza who shrugged. "Why would she make you come here?" Ed shrugged. "She said something like ' EDWARD! FOR EVERYTHING HE'S DONE FOR YOU, YOU SHOULD BE A LITTLE NICER DAMMIT! ALL HE'S DONE IS HELP YOU AND AL AND YOU CAN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL HIM GOOD-BYE?! YOU MARCH YOURSELF DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DRAG YOUR LEATHER ASS MYSELF!'"

Everyone sweatdropped at that point. "She really said all that?" Breda asked. Ed nodded. "I didn't know Winry cussed." Riza said. "Neither did I." Ed told her. Roy smirked. "I like your girlfriends attitude there Fullmetal." Ed turned to him. "She's not my girlfriend!" He defended himself. Roy rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that you haven't gotten up the balls to ask her yet." Ed's face went the color of his cloak out of anger. "Why you-." Riza stepped in and cut him off. "Okay you two that's enough. Edward he was just kidding to irritate you." She told the blonde alchemist. "Yeah I'd like to hear Colonel God-complex over there say that." Edward snapped. Roy rolled his eyes. "I don't know where the 'God-complex' comes in considering like you I don't believe in God but I will apologize Fullmetal. Sorry. There, happy?" Ed eyed him suspiciously. "Whatever." He mumbled. He turned his back to them. "So why are you leaving?" He asked his commander.

Roy looked at him. "I've been transferred back East." Ed turned back to him. "I know that. I meant why are _you _going and _they_ aren't?" He pointed at the group. Roy shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." Ed nodded. "Wait." Al spoke up. "So you won't be brother's superior anymore, Colonel?" Ed's eyes got big at that. Mustang could be a bastard but Ed was used to it. Besides that Roy knew about Ed and Al's transmutation. Not even the rest of them knew _all_ the details except for Riza since she'd been there.

"No it's temporary." Roy reassured them. "So where are you two headed off too?" Ed stretched. "Back to Risembool before Winry comes to kill me again." Roy smirked. That kid was totally whipped. "I thought she was with you?" Fuery asked. Ed shook his head. "No she did all that yelling at me over the phone." Havoc and Breda laughed. "Can Winry kick ass through the phone?" Breda asked Ed, still laughing. Ed glared at them. "Tell me, if Riza told you over the phone that if you didn't get to work she would personally see to it that you didn't have kids you'd listen wouldn't you?" Needless to say that shut them all up. "Brother." Al whispered. "Well look at that the trains here." Ed said. "How convenient." Roy nodded. "Well, I'll see you all in a few months." He said. His men all nodded and saluted. "Your presence will be missed, Sir." They all said. Roy nodded and turned to the train that had just pulled up.

Roy, Ed, and Al all boarded and sat together for some reason. With Al having a seat to himself and Ed and Roy across from him. Before the train left Roy motioned Riza to come to the window. Without a word he handed her a folded piece of paper. She took it and made her way back to the rest of the team. They all shot her curious glances as she rejoined them but she ignored them.

Beside Roy Ed chuckled. "Just how far back do you and the Lieutenant go Colonel Horsy?" Roy thought back. How long ago was it? Riza had been ten and Roy had been eleven. Almost 20 years, that was surprising considering everything that had happened. Roy realized Ed was sitting there looking at him waiting for an answer. "About 19 years Fullmetal." He said shutting his eyes. Ed and Al both turned to look at him. "Really?" Al asked. Roy nodded. "When Edward was 11 he tried to bring his mother back. When I was 11 I met Hawkeye."

"How did that happen?" Ed asked, curiously. He, like the rest of Roy's men, thought Riza and Roy only went as far back as Ishval. "You want the short version or the long version?" Roy asked. Ed glared at him. "Hey you got _our_ life story!" He complained. "I didn't say I minded midget!" Roy shot back. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET?!" Al reached over and held his brother back. "Relax brother. Let the Colonel talk." Roy just smiled at them as he went back to the day he stood at the steps of the Hawkeye family mansion.

**Riza POV**

Riza stood by the other men as the train pulled out of the station and the weird trio leaned out the window and waved back at them. They all raised their arms and waved back as the train got further away.

"Okay." Riza said when it was out of sight. "We need to head back to the office. Our new commander is there and we don't want to be late." The men nodded and followed as Riza led them back in the direction of Headquarters. They stayed a few feet behind her so they could whisper to each other.

"So what do you think that slip of paper was?" Havoc asked the rest of them. They shrugged. "This is Mustang and Hawkeye we're talking about here." Breda stated. "They're two of the most powerful people in the military." Falman leaned over to them. "Yeah and two of the scariest." Everyone shuddered remembering the incident that had happened two days ago when Roy tried to use a flamethrower. They all shook their heads trying to get rid of the memory. "Anyway back to the point, how do we find out what it says?" Havoc reminded them. "I assume asking and sneaking it are out of the question." Fuery said. The image of them dead at Hawkeye's feet flashed before their eyes. Havoc opened his mouth to respond when the very person they were talking about interrupted him.

"You know, to get the answers you're looking for you have to ask the questions first." They all jumped at the sound of Riza's voice. She raised her eyebrows. "Well? Any questions?" She asked. They all stayed silent until finally Havoc stepped forward. "Yes Lieutenant you see…Fuery wanted to ask you something." He said pushing the younger officer forward. Fuery glared back at Havoc before addressing the Lieutenant.

"Well Lieutenant, we were all just wondering how long have you known Colonel Mustang?" Riza looked slightly surprised by the question. She knew Roy had never told them the _full_ story on how they met since they might ask her about her father (a subject she'd rather not bring up again) but she thought he had at least said they've known each other since they were kids. "How long do you think we've known each other?" She asked. They shrugged. "As far as we know you two met in Ishval." Falman told her. Riza smiled, think to that cold, autumn day when she'd answered the door to see a dark haired boy standing in front of her. "Let me tell you now we've known each other long before Ishval started." She turned the corner and opened the door for them to enter headquarters. "How many years before?" Breda asked. Riza smiled again. "Try ten." With that she walked into the building leaving the men standing outside in mild shock.

* * *

The wind had blown the window to her room open again. She sighed as she got up to close it before turning back to the book she'd been reading. It was finally getting to the good part and she didn't like being interrupted. She sat back down and re-opened the book when the doorbell sounded. She stopped and listened. Sure enough after a minute it sounded again. That was weird. They hadn't had visitors in a long time. Not since her mother really. She quickly rushed down the stairs to the door and flung it open.

Standing in front of her was a boy, no more than a year older than herself. He was fairly tall, she thought looking him up and down. He had dark black hair and matching dark eyes. He smiled at her and extended his hand.

'_He has a nice smile.'_ She thought as she took his hand. _'And pretty eyes.'_ She smiled back at him. "Hello I'm Elizabeth Hawkeye. Can I help you with something?" She asked politely, as always. They released each other's hands. "Yes. I'm Roy Mustang. I'm here to see your father." The girl nodded but had a confused look on her face. Sure her father had visitors before but none had been by recently nor had they been so young. "I will tell him you're here. In the meantime come in." She led him into the living room before going upstairs to her fathers study.

He sat on the sofa watching as she went to find her father, her hair flying behind her up the stairs. _'She seems nice. I wonder if that's his daughter? She's pretty.'_ He glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. He wasn't one hundred percent sure on what was about to happen. Madame Christmas had said she had taken care of everything for him so here was, at the Hawkeye Mansion hoping to learn flame alchemy from the only person who knew it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of feet down the staircase. A moment later Elizabeth reappeared with someone following behind her. It was a tall man with blonde-ish, brown hair that went about to his shoulders. His eyes were glassed over but it didn't take a genius to see they were full of pain, sadness, and grief. When he saw the boy he almost looked happy. Then he spoke.

"Hello. I'm Berthold Hawkeye and I assume you are Roy Mustang, Chris' little boy right?" Roy stood up. "Yes Mr. Hawkeye that is me." He replied. Berthold nodded. "You are here to learn flame alchemy I am told?" The boy nodded. "Tell me why do you wish to learn such a thing?" Mr. Hawkeye watched the boy as he answered with no hesitation. "Alchemy is supposed be for the people right? So I want to learn alchemy and help the people of Amestris." Elizabeth's father looked at him for a moment before smiling. His response was said with such determination made Berthold almost believe such a thing was possible. Almost. "All right kid," He said at last. "I'll teach you flame alchemy but I want you to know something right now. The key to becoming the great flame alchemist doesn't lie why me. It is very close to me however." Roy nodded not knowing exactly what he meant but not questioning it either. "Elizabeth show the boy to his room. He'll be staying with us for a while now." With that Roy's new teacher disappeared up the stairs.

After a moment Elizabeth turned back to Roy. "Well come on upstairs." Roy picked up his things and followed her up the staircase. "I should've known it was going to be you when I heard the doorbell. Dad told me to get a room ready." She said. _'So she is his daughter. Knew it.'_ He smiled and then went through what she said again. "So he told you I was coming?" He asked her. She shrugged. "Well not exactly. He said someone would be by in the next few days and would be staying here so I should prepare a room. He didn't give a name or, well, _age_." Roy put on an offended look. "How old are you?" He asked. "Ten." She replied. "I'm eleven." He said grinning like an idiot. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Congratulations. Now come on." They reached the top of the staircase.

She walked over and opened the door on the left. "This is your room." She said pushing him in to the room. It was fairly large with a closet, king sized bed, a desk, and bathroom even. "The one right across the hall is my room. Down at the end of the hall is my father's room but I wouldn't go there if I were you. I won't even go in there." Elizabeth told him. Roy nodded, slightly curious about why he shouldn't go there but didn't question her. "Father said he'll be teaching you alchemy in his study and wants to talk to you after dinner. Do you need to know anything else?"

'_She's so polite. Not to mention quiet, nice, and considerate." _He smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine with this. Thank you very much Elizabeth." For reasons Elizabeth didn't understand she found herself smiling back. Something about him made her happy. "In that case I have a few things to take care of before I make lunch." She turned to leave the room. "You need any help with that?" He called after her. She looked back at him. "With what?" She asked. "Lunch." He replied. "I'm pretty good in the kitchen if you can believe it." He smiled a goofy grin at her and she smiled back. "Sure. Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes." Roy nodded and she left the room. They both smiled. Things had been awkward since Elizabeth's mother had died and Roy was nervous about his alchemy training enough as it was. With someone else around their own age maybe things would be easier for them both.

* * *

**Roy POV.**

Ed and Al were listening intently as Roy told them the story. When it was over Ed started firing questions at his commander. "So the Lieutenants father taught you flame alchemy?" He asked. Roy nodded. "Didn't I just explain that?" Ed glared at him. "Excuse me for clarifying. So how long did you live there?" Roy thought about it. "Ten years. I went to enlist in the military after high school." The kids nodded. "And Lieutenant Hawkeye came with you?" Roy shook his head. "Hell no. You should've seen what happened when her father found out I joined the military." Al looked at him. "He doesn't like the military?" Roy laughed. "He _hated_ the military. He practically disowned me as his student after that." He looked at the boys. "You know about those type of situations don't you?" Ed glared at him but nodded.

"So you left them behind?" Al asked. Roy nodded. "For a year while I was at the academy. I came back to see them after that." Ed looked at him and signaled him to continue. "And?" Roy sighed. "It didn't end well. It was pretty terrible." Ed looked at him. "You're not gonna tell us any more are you?" Roy shook his head. "Nope." He said looking smug. He turned to look out the window hearing Ed mumble 'Bastard' under his breath.

**Riza POV.**

"C'mon Hawkeye tell us." Havoc insisted. Riza stopped and turned back to him. "Seriously? You're begging?" She asked slightly amused. The men groaned. "Why won't you tell us?" Breda asked. Riza turned her head to the side. "Tell you what?" They groaned again. "If it wasn't in Ishval where did you meet Mustang?" Havoc asked again? Riza thought for a moment before answering. "A place." She said before turning around and heading back to the office. They all hit their heads on the wall. "Come on men! We can't be late meeting our new commander." She called to them. That snapped them out of it. Remembering the Colonel's orders they rushed after her.

They all arrived in front of the door to their office. Riza reached out and knocked on the door. "Enter." They heard a gruff voice say. She turned the doorknob and held it open for the men before following them inside. They all stood at attention and saluted as their commander came to greet them for the first time.

"Hello soldiers." Richardson said. "Sir!" They all responded. "As you are aware I have been appointed as your new commanding officer during Colonel Mustang's absence." He said walking up and down the line. "Yes sir!" They said again. "Therefore as your commanding officer I expect you to respect me and obey my orders as such. Do I make myself clear?" He asked stopping. The men noticed he glared at Riza in particular. "Sir yes sir!" They said. "Good." Richardson sneered. He turned his back on them and headed back to his desk. "Dismissed."

They all headed over to their own desks and started on their work. Havoc slipped the rest of the men besides Riza a slip of paper. _These next 4 months are going to be HELL. _It read. They all gave Havoc small nods before glancing discreetly at Riza. She had already begun her work for the day. The men all silently decided that for today the would all stay out of each others way for the day and just observe their new commander. Who knows? Maybe it won't be that bad.

CRASH

Spoke to soon.

They looked over to see Riza had gotten up to go file some paper work and tripped, falling on the floor and dropping all the paperwork. "Lieutenant Hawkeye." General Richardson snapped, standing behind Hawkeye. "Come into my office please." He turned abruptly and stalked back over to his desk in the adjacent room. Silently Riza collected the paperwork, stood, straightened her uniform, and walked into her commander's office shutting the door behind her.

After it shut Havoc stood up. He went over and pressed his ear against the door. The rest of them sat silently so Havoc could hear what was going on. After a moment or two Havoc frowned. After about 5 minutes he came back and sat down. "That guy is sick. It took all my strength not to burst in there and kill him." He put a cigarette in his mouth even if he couldn't light it. "What's happening in there?" Fuery asked. Havoc frowned again. "He's screaming at her saying she's incompetent and stupid and shouldn't be in the military. Then I heard some weird noise and I couldn't take it any more."

"Shouldn't we do something then?" Breda asked. Havoc sighed. "I don't like this anymore than you all do but what can we do about him? He's our superior." They all fell silent until Fuery spoke up. "If he's yelling at her why can't we hear him?" He asked. They all looked up and thought about that. "Soundproof?" Falman asked. "We'll call Roy later and ask." Havoc said. They nodded. Richardson might be their new commander but they put their faith in Roy, no matter where he was.

* * *

**Havoc** **POV.**

"_And you're sure that's what happened?_" Roy asked on the other end of the phone. After work Havoc and the rest of the men made a conference call to tell Roy what had happened with Riza that day. "Yeah, we're sure Chief. I know what I heard." Havoc assured him. "_I don't doubt you but it'll be easy for him to get out of that. He'll just say he was having a conversation with her. He didn't harm her physically and Havoc's word against his superiors isn't worth much._" Roy stated. "Umm sir," Fuery began. "What if he did harm her physically?" He asked. "What are you talking about Fuery?" Breda asked. "Well remember Hawkeye tripped right?" They all mumbled in agreement. "Did any of you see what she tripped on?" He asked. They all stopped. None of them had. They hadn't looked over until after she fell. "You did?" Havoc asked.

"Yeah. I looked up when I saw here stand to leave the room." Fuery told them. "Well what happened? Tell us." Breda demanded. "I am if you would let me. Anyway it was the Brigadier General. He tripped her." The young Master Sergeant told them. "That would explain how he was right there behind her right after it happened." Falman added. They all waited for Roy's take on it. "_After she came out of the General's office did she have any marks on her? Cuts, bruises, etc?_" He asked. "Not that I saw." Havoc responded. "You guys?" Breda and Fuery hadn't either.

"_Hmm. Okay. I want you to call Winry and Rebecca._" That surprised the men. "Uhh, why?" Havoc asked. "_Because they're Riza's friends and they're girls. I want you to let them know what's been going on and figure something out together._" He replied. "Colonel you realize if we get Winry involved we'll get Fullmetal involved too right?" Fuery pointed out. "_Trust me when I say Winry can handle him for you._" None of them questioned him further after that. Then they heard a ring coming from Roy's line. He mumbled 'One second' and they heard him answer the phone.

**Roy POV.**

The other phone in Roy's office rang so he set the other one on his desk before answering the other one. "Hello?" He asked into the receiver. "_Colonel Mustang?_" A female voice asked. He recognized it after a moment. "Ms. Rockbell?" He found it odd she'd call him. Much less right after they had been talking about her. "_Yes. I just got a call from Riza._" Roy's eyes widened. "Winry I'm going to put you on speaker is that okay?" He asked. "_Sure._" He pushed the speaker button on both phones. "Guys Winry just called me. She says Hawkeye called her. Winry I'm on a conference call with my other subordinates. You're all on speaker. So what did Riza say?"

"_Well first she explained the whole General Richardson story. Honestly I thought he was an ass too but anyway, she explained that and told me what happened today. Most of which you probably know._" She said. "_You mean how he tripped her and then yelled at her for falling?_" Havoc asked. "_Yeah. But that's not all._" Winry told them. "What else happened?" Roy said, angry.

"_She said he hit her._" Winry told them. They were all silent, seeming to wait for Roy to flip out. It never happened. Roy was trying very hard to control his temper. He needed to know exactly what happened. "Continue." He told Winry.

"_She said he yelled at her for falling and dropping the paperwork and that she had set them all back in their work. He asked her if she understood and she said 'Yes sir' and he slapped her across the face. He told her not to speak to her betters. Then he punched her in the gut and told her to know her place._" Winry retold what Riza had said to her to Roy. Roy gritted his teeth and clenched his teeth. "Anything else?" He asked. "_…Yes._" She said hesitantly. "Go on." He urged her. "_He kicked her in her ribcage and said a lot of cuss words about her._" That did it for Roy. He turned around and punched the wall behind him leaving a large dent. Everyone on the phone winced hearing the loud sound. "Is she okay?" He asked after a while. Winry sighed. "_This is Riza. If she isn't she'd never admit to it. She told me she would be fine. So I believed her._" Roy hit his head on his desk. Why did that woman have to be so proud?

"_Don't worry boss we'll keep an eye on her._" Havoc tried to reassure him. "_Yeah we'll keep her as far from Richardson as we can in the office._" Breda added. "_And make sure she's never alone with him again._" Falman told him. Roy sighed. "I guess there's not much else you all can do." He rested his forehead in his hands. "_I can come to Central and visit her._" Winry offered.

"_That seems like a good idea._" Fuery said. Roy sighed. "I don't know Winry-." He started but Winry cut him off. "_Hey someone has to do it. They're all guys so why shouldn't I? Riza's my friend to and I'd feel bad if something happened when I could've helped._" They heard a noise in the background. That sounded like a door. Then Ed's unmistakable voice. "_Hey Winry Al and I are going back to Central in a few days and we'll be there for a while. I'll give you the hotel number and-who are you on the phone with?_" Roy heard the men on his other line mumble something like 'Someone's slow'. He rolled his eyes. "_Guys I'm coming to Central._" Winry's voice came through he phone again. "_I'm confused._" They heard Ed say. Roy sighed. "Winry catch him up." Before Winry could answer Ed beat her to it. "_Is that Colonel Bastard? Winry what the hell is going on?_" Ed demanded. "_Bye._" Winry said before her line went dead.

After she hung up the men busted out laughing. Roy sighed. "Fullmetal's a piece of work." He said. "_I thought you said Winry could handle him._" Havoc reminded him. Roy rolled his eyes. "Trust me she's handling him right now." He said. "Anyway with Winry showing up things should be easier. She'll get Fullmetal up to speed and then if the General checks in you contacting Fullmetal's apartment won't look weird like contacting her would." He heard them all mumble in agreement. "Alright if that's all I need to be going. Call me if you have anything else to report."

"_Yes sir!_" The men said together. Roy dropped the call and sat down heavily in his chair. He looked at the small remaining stack of paperwork before picking it up along with his coat and headed out the door. It had been a long day.

**Riza POV.**

Riza was sitting in her living room petting Hayate, thinking about what had happened. _Maybe I shouldn't have told Winry._ She thought. She quickly shook that thought from her head. She had to tell someone whether she liked it or not. At least Winry wasn't in the area so she couldn't come down and watch over her every second of the damn day like Roy or any of the boys would. Riza sighed. She didn't even find it that big of a deal. She'd felt a lot worse pain than that and she barely had any bruises. If Roy was less protective over her she'd probably be a lot less stressed. She sighed again. "But if he was like that he wouldn't be the Colonel Mustang we all look up to." She thought out loud. She picked Hayate up and headed for her room. She had her work cut out for her the next day. Actually for quite a few days.

_**One Week Later**_

For the past week things had passed by in Roy's old office without incident. Everyone did their paperwork an did as ordered while the men made sure it was always one of them who collected the General's paperwork. They didn't think Riza realized. She seemed way to caught up in her work. If she did she hadn't said anything so the men kept at it. That day they all left together since all their houses were near each other. After a few minutes of walking through town they heard someone call out.

"Lieutenant!" They all turned to see three figures rushing towards them. Upon closer inspection they realized the three individuals were the Risembool trio Ed, Al, and Winry. They stopped to let the kids catch up. "Hey Boss what's up?" Havoc asked the alchemist. Ed shrugged. "We wanted to come to Central for a visit." He said. "And by we you mean Winry right?" Havoc asked, knowing Ed. The blonde boy nodded. "Pretty much." Winry slapped him on the back of the head. "It was your idea to come back to Central anyway. I just tagged along." She reminded him. "Busted." Breda said, laughing. As the boys got into a big, loud conversation Winry noticed Riza standing off to the side, trying to go unnoticed. Winry walked over to her.

"Riza?" She asked putting a hand on her shoulder. The Lieutenant jumped and looked at Winry as if noticing her presence for the first time. "Oh hi Winry." She said forcing a smile. Winry noticed she seemed a bit off, definitely a first for the famed Hawk's Eye. "Are you alright?" Winry asked, worried. Riza nodded not meeting her gaze. Winry frowned. "Ed." She called back at the group behind her. Ed walked up by her. "Yeah?" He asked. "I'm going down to Riza's for a little while. We're gonna go ahead and start heading down there now. Okay?" She said. Riza looked at her, slightly surprised but didn't say anything. Ed looked between the two girls before answering. "Fine. Be safe." He hugged Winry briefly before her and Riza started walking off. "Don't wait up!" She called back to him.

When they were out of earshot Winry turned back to her friend. "Okay what's up? Something's off about you." Riza frowned. Of course Winry would notice something. Especially after her telling her what had happened the other day. Riza tried to just brush her off. "Nothing." She said. "Work makes you stressed you know that." She tried, but Winry wasn't buying it. "It's something else." They turned the corner. "Riza c'mon. You know it and I know so why won't you just tell me?" Winry seemed truly hurt that Riza would keep something that could be hurting her from Winry. Riza shrugged. "Nothing to tell." Winry gave her a disbelieving look. "Riza that's a loud of bull and you know it. C'mon I'm trying to help you."

"Well maybe I don't want your help!" Riza snapped. Winry looked at her, shocked. The way she had yelled at her and glared at her was out of character for Hawkeye. Winry put her hands in her jacket pocket. "Fine don't tell me. But considering the way you lost your temper just now I know something's stressing you out more than work." She said. Riza continued glaring at her until she walked up and hugged her. Riza seemed surprised but Winry let go of her after a moment. "I'm still here for you. Call the hotel Ed and I are staying at if you want to talk." Riza didn't say anything so Winry just smiled and turned to walk back to the hotel.

Riza sighed as she walked into her house. Hayate ran up to her and she pet him absent-mindedly. She stood and walked to her bathroom, leaving Hayate in her living room. She sighed as she shut the door behind her. She shed her military jacket and black shirt so she could fix the bandage that was wrapped around her torso. She started undoing it until it got to wear it touched her skin. She gently tugged it off and cleaned out the large cut on her left side. She bit her lip against the stinging it cause before she quickly wrapped it up again. She went to her kitchen and got an ice pack for the new bump on her head.

She sighed. She knew she should've told Winry but it seemed pathetic. Riza was a strong dependable person. If she couldn't deal with this what use would she be to Roy when he got back. Helping him realize his goal was her number one priority. She sighed. She knew they were all trying to help and watch out for her but the men were extremely oblivious. She knew they thought they were following her every second yet they never noticed how she was never there at lunch.

"I guess that's best." She mumbled heading for her room. She changed into sleepwear and fell onto her bed. After such a long day she was ready to sleep for a few years if she could. Right before she did she glanced up to see the picture beside her bed and picked it up. It was a group picture of herself, Winry, and Olivier. Riza smiled remembering that day. Olivier had been called to Central because the Fuhrer wanted a report on her soldiers in Briggs. They had all met up and went to lunch together. Some poor guy had made the mistake of calling them 'dumb blondes' and they had made him regret it. When they came back to Headquarters everyone had heard about it. Roy laughed and said. "I guess it's true, blondes do have more fun." Olivier had promptly threatened him but then Hughes showed up insisting on taking pictures. He came by the next day and gave them copies (and showed them pictures of Elicia). They had all laughed about it then and the memory made Riza happy.

Riza sighed and set the picture back down on the nightstand. Winry and Olivier were two of her best friends. The three of them were strong, confident, and powerful women. All the more reason Riza wouldn't tell them what the general was doing to her. Riza wasn't weak. She belonged with her two strong best friends and if she went whining to them about not being able to handle herself…she just couldn't do that. So with her mind made-up she laid down and soon fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yeah…..I don't like the ending there but I couldn't think of another way of wrapping this up so…there it is! Anyway I'm so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry I haven't uploading in like a month PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! OnO But I made sure I'd give you guys something today since it's my birthday! Yay me! Anyway I hope you all enjoy it and leave me a review. They make the best B-day gifts :P. Next chapter will have more action and all that other good interesting stuff. Thanks!

M.T.C.T.L. Chapter 8- 100% Complete

FMA T Or D Chapter 7- 100% Complete

Dumb Blondes? Chapter 4- 40% Complete

Gallagher Fic- 70% Complete

Well cya next time. A.K.A Later today in M.T.C.T.L. and FMA Games since they're done . Bye everyone!

~Chameleon52


End file.
